helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewellery Appreciation
Previous Quest Info The gem is stolen? How come? Hurry to have a look on the Jewellery Appreciation Party! Objective Go to Appreciation Party and show people the gems: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 (Today is the day of the jewelry appreciation party.) (I doubt this plan will work.) (Anyway, I'll act as the situation demands...) Eliza: Oh, what an eventful time... Magda: Huh? Mother, what happened? Eliza: A jewelry store was robbed. Magda: The one that often sends us samples? Eliza: No, it's the one next door. Magda: What was stolen? Eliza: It's strange none of the expensive jewelry was touched. Only a bag of Star Shards. Magda: What? Star Shards were stolen? Eliza: They're not even worth a fortune. I can't believe there are actual thieves who would just take those. Magda: ...(Why is this so suspicious?) Eliza: I heard there was a statement left by the culprit. You're all blind bats who don't know the value of Star Shards.' Magda: ...(That only makes it worse!) Eliza: Now it's a popular topic in the city. Everyone's talking about those gems. These people are so boring... Magda: (It's definitely because of Sir Matthew!) (This solution fits his style!) Eliza: Magda, hurry up. Aren't you going to attend the jewelry appreciation party held by the City Assembly? Magda: Huh? Ah, yes! I'll change my clothes immediately! Story Chat 2 Magda: There are so many people... (Lady Linglan is over there!) Linglan: You're here. Magda: This is such a grand party. Linglan: Well, I didn't expect to have so many guests. I'm nervous now. Magda: How so? Linglan: I'm worried about the security measures we took. There's so may valuable jewels here! And the people! As the Acting Speaker, I can't make any mistakes! Magda: Take a deep breath, Lady Linglan! Linglan: ...I... I need some fresh air. Magda: (She left with a pale face.) Lady A: Did you see that jade pocket watch? Lady B: I have never seen such a big piece of jade in all of my life! Lady A: This diamond necklace looks too heavy to wear. Lady B: And that sapphire grape brooch! One, two, three, four... Lady A: It's made of thirty-six pieces of sapphire! All of similar quality! Magda: (Here are all the precious jewelry in the exhibition. I wonder how Lady Linglan found them... And this party is a good place for the nobility to show off.) The lighting in the banquet hall is different from I've seen in the past. Servant: In order to make the jewels more radiant, special magic candles were used. Magda: Is that true? Servant: Yes, and it's easy to control the light. My apologies. I've talked too much. Magda: Huh? Wait! (He just ran off.) (I can't help but feel a little weird...) (...A note?) (Let's see.) ('It's time to shine when night arrives.') ... Lady A: What happened? Why are the lights suddenly gone?! Lady B: Damn! I can't see anything! Linglan: What? Is there something wrong with the magic candles? Find out what's going on! And protect the jewelry! Magda: ('...when the night arrives'?) (I see.) (Now!) Lady A: What is she doing? Lady B: She's standing on the highest platform. Magda: Everyone can hear me, yes? It's time for these Lost Gems to shine! Lady A: What's that? Lady B: Ah, look! Lady A: Something is glittering in the dark. It's brilliant. Lou: ...This was your plan, Miss Ellenstein? Foggy: Hahah, this dress looks realy good! It suits the theme perfectly! Alminas: I was not expecting to see such a dramatic entrance. Magda: (Did it work? If we couldn't officially participate in the appreciation party, I would wear those gems.) I didn't think any of you would agree to such a crazy plan! Foggy: I've seen worse. Matthew: Hey, it seems you've forgotten something, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Sir Matthew?! Matthew: I told you before I'd help put out the lights. Magda: ...I didn't expect you to mean that literally. Lou: I cast magic on these gems so they would glow in the darkness. Magda: Lady Bavlenka, you're such a genius. These gems can't shine by themselves and can only become beautiful under appropriate light. Lou: It's not bad to ask for help, no? Magda: ...That's true. Matthew: Look, everyone is watching us. Pick one of us to be your partner so you can make your debut, my queen. Magda: (Now? Who should I choose?) (So, who do you want to choose?) : Matthew : Magda: Without your help, this plan wouldn't have succeeded. : Matthew: Don't worry, Miss Ellenstein. I also did it for myself. : Magda: Huh? : Matthew: It's not convenient to tell you my future plans. : Magda: Are you still thinking about those rare treasures? : Lou : Magda: Lou Bavlenka today is so gorgeous. I wished I had her figure... : Lou: What are you muttering about? : Magda: Since magic consumes energy, female mages have the ideal curves! : Lou: Who told you that? : Magda: ...I forgot. (Wait, isn't that... Sir Matthew?) : Foggy : Foggy: I knew my darling Magda would pick me. As I said before, I've personally experienced all the love and hate stories of the Golden Lily Dynasty. : Magda: Didn't those happen many years ago?! : Foggy: Hahah, I'm just kidding! : Magda: (...I don't think she's lying.) (Wait, isn't that... Sir Matthew?) : Alminas : Alminas: You're very radiant today. : Magda: Compared to you, I'm a mere water droplet in the river of time. : Alminas: Hm... That metaphor is very interesting. But you are the protagonist, Miss Water Droplet. : Magda: Hahah! Matthew: Now isn't appropriate. Let's go! Everyone needs to see how these gems shouldn't be neglected! Magda: I'm ready! Matthew: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Star Shard of the Night. Although it has been ignored, it's always there. It's not inferior to other gems. Story Chat 3 Magda: (The jewelry appreciation party ended peacefully.) (But Lady Linglan looked ready to faint at any moment.) (But after that...) (Since the debut of the Lost Gems, everyone is talking about them and the stories behind them. Everything should be going in the right direction.) (The jeweler ran to me in excitement yesterday and yelled, 'There's a lot of orders now!') (...The problem of the gemstone mine seems to be solved.) (Although Lady Linglan hasn't said anything, if the tax on jewelry trade increases, she has no reason to be dissatisfied.) (And she said, 'You should have told me earlier! Then I could've hoarded these gems and sold them at a high price!' In that case...) (Can I call her the dragon who loves jewelry?) (As for Sir Matthew, he disappeared. But I'm certain there will be a report that someone's heirloom was stolen in the near future.) (In short, everything has been solved.) Eliza: Magda, the jeweler sent a new batch of gems. Take a look. Magda: Okay. ...Rainbow Diamond, Sage's Tear, Dusk Amber, and Star Shards? Eliza: How do you know all of them? I haven't seen these gems before. Are they valuable? Magda: Um, they're valuable now. Eliza: ...The fashion trend is always difficult to understand. Magda: Hahah... Category:Jewellery Adventure Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript